devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough/M01
Mission 01: Nero is the second mission in Devil May Cry 5 and the first "proper" mission after the tutorial prologue mission. It is a short mission with Nero as the playable character, and introduces Nero's new Devil Breaker. June 15th 05:20am The demon king Urizen's strength was beyond all expectations. Dante was forced onto the backfoot and yelled at Nero to get out while he still could. As a strange demonic infestation climbed even higher towards the surface, V and Nero fell back in defeat, unable to do a thing to stop it. What fate lies in store for Dante, beaten and left behind? Walkthrough (Devil Hunter) This mission is mostly simple combat against Empusas, which put up little resistance. This is an ideal time to experiment with Nero's Devil Breaker if the player is new to the game. On a fresh game Nero will only have Overture. On a first run all the Devil Breakers in this level will be Overture: if the player has DLC, some will be randomly replaced, with the game having a preference for Gerbera GP-01 over the other types. Bear in mind that if an enemy touches a Devil Breaker on the ground it will be destroyed. When the second wave spawns in the player will be given tutorials for Wire Snatch and Break Away. An explosive barrel is present to the right-hand side of the bridge, and shooting it should kill several of the enemies and get the style rank up to around a C. It is another simple wave of Empusas. Afterwards, a random Devil Breaker can be found to the left opposite the double-decker bus, and a tutorial will appear explaining how to pick them up. A Gold Orb is located high in the air on the rear side of this arch, though it requires air abilities Nero does not yet have to get high enough to pick it up. The third encounter of the mission is in a "graveyard" of wrecked cars just past the bridge support. Three Qliphoth tentacles will erupt from the ground, their weak points partly shielded by the car wrecks. Jumping and shooting with Nero's high-power shots is an easy way to deal with them. A large Red Orb is present in front of the coach to the right of this area. A fourth tentacle is located near the very end of the bridge. After dropping down from the broken section of bridge, there are two Red Empusas and a Blue Orb Fragment located behind Nero. If the player has the DLC, there will also be DLC weapon, usually a Mega Buster, opposite the Blue Orb fragment. Two Green Empusas can also be found fluttering around in this area. The Red Empusa is no threat to Nero at all and will largely just try to scuttle away: it is a source of Red Orbs, but must be destroyed quickly since if it is left alone for too long it will burrow into the ground and its remaining Red Orbs will be lost. The climb up the collapsed bridge is dogged by a collection of Qliphoth tentacles, but they can easily be taken out at long range, particularly if the exploding barrel on the right is targeted. To the left in this area a large Red Orb can be found in a small trench, and a Devil Breaker just above it, with another on the other side. As Nero passes under the second arch with the boss visible in the distance, there is a final battle as another group of tentacles erupt from the ground and surrounding walls. At this point, the player can head right to find a path to a platform alongside the arch. This has a large Red Orb and leads to a dead end, but standing in the pool of goo right at the end of the path for a short time will cause a secret cache of red orbs to materialize. From here there is nothing to do but proceed forward and face the boss. Walkthrough (Son of Sparda and higher) In Son of Sparda the first wave of enemies is the same, but the second, while it starts the same, now concludes with a pair of Hell Antenoras. The group of Qliphoth tentacles fought in the "car graveyard" is replaced with a Baphomet. Finally, under the arch of the bridge support right before the boss the fight with the tentacles is replaced with a battle against a large group of Hell Cainas. Boss: Qliphoth Roots Qliphoth Roots is a giant Blood Clot surrounded by thick, thorny roots. Only the Blood Clot can be damaged, and lock-on only targets this part of the boss. If a lot of damage is done to it in a short space of time, the color will fade from the Blood Clot: at this point it briefly ceases attacking and becomes vulnerable to Nero's Buster Arm if the player has one, or the regular Buster if they have already finished the game once. Attacks Qliphoth Roots mostly attacks with its four tentacles, which behave similarly to the Qliphoth tentacles encountered earlier but are much larger and cannot be destroyed. Several tentacles can attack at once. Most of its attacks have heavy knockback and are limited to the area in the boss' immediate proximity. *Sting: The tentacle stabs straight at Nero with its stinger or sweeps it to slash. This attack has significant tracking and can even hit Nero in mid-air. *Sweep: The tentacle drops to ground level, pauses, and then sweeps horizontally across the area in front of the Blood Clot. Two tentacles can do this, one on each side: the left one attacks by coiling around and the right by slashing with the tip of its stinger. *Slam: The tentacle raises up and smashes down hard. This attack always targets the area of ground directly in front of the Blood Clot. *Burrow: If a Slam does not damage Nero directly, the tentacle will wriggle as if stuck, and after a moment the stinger will erupt from the ground under Nero's feet. Dodging right before it erupts is effective, while being in the air renders Nero immune to this attack. It is the boss' only attack that can hit at long range. *Spawn Hell Antenora (SoS and above): The core spawns a Hell Antenora to protect it. Two can be spawned at once. Trivia *In the Devil May Cry 5 – Main Trailer video, Dante can be seen fighting in this mission, something that isn't possible to be done in the final game through natural means. Gallery DevilMayCry5 Nero - Mission01 DMD Rank S GamePlay Category:Devil May Cry 5 Missions